Simple Man
by BlueriverBlackHawk
Summary: Viejo and Baby are sisters. It doesn't matter that Baby's from a different planet. They live in our world, but when they discover a weird swirly portal thingy, they are shoved into the SPN universe where they try to start over. But as always, something goes wrong and they team up with our favorite brothers. The cover image is mine.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Supernatural wise... And I never will. I pulled the title from a Lynyrd Skynyrd song that was covered by Jensen Ackles and Jason Manns... Without further ado, enjoy *sweeps arms dramatically*

January 3, 2008, Leaving Home, Forever

I went and packed all of my belongings into my 1967 Chevrolet Impala, Baby, or Beast as I like to call her. She is not to be confused with Baby from Supernatural, although we do love that show, but I got her from my father and he got her as his first car from a used car dealership in Winchester, CO in 1972. I know, it's ironic, so shut up! Her and I live on the outskirts of Bohma, CA, Bohma is on the northern end of LA County next to some mountains that rarely see snow in winter. But now? Baby and I are packing up everything we own and going on an extended road trip around the USA. The only things left to grab was my large collection of classic rock. At 11:11 we were rolling down our hill for the last time in a long while.

Now, there are a few things you (the reader) should know about Baby, since I won't be around forever, but knowing her? She just might. Baby is not a normal 1967 Chevrolet Impala, she is really a sentient being from the planet of Callisto, she can transform into a dragon-like creature (though she doesn't usually want to, she prefers the Impala form, but she can if she has to), her real name isn't Baby, it's really Tasian, but call her that and die a horrible, slow death. She can talk, she doesn't always unless it's with people she trusts, she can sing REALLY well, especially the classics we both like, but if you get her talking she is a chatter box.

Often, before I got a Bluetooth ear piece, I was the 'crazy one' for talking to my car in the middle of the parking lot. Her and I are like two peas in a pod and we HAVE and WILL kill for each other.

Anyway, it was almost noon by the time we managed to get through the center of town and onto the freeway. Right now we had the radio tuned to 95.5 fm, a classic rock station that we listened to a lot, and at this moment in time it was playing Wheel in the Sky by Journey. It was fitting. Goodbye to Bohma and hello open roads of USA. I saw a sign coming up; it said Bishop 20, and at the speed we were going we would be there in ten minutes. I looked down at the radio, which was now playing Journey's Greatest Hits, knowing Baby might be a little hungry.

"Hey, Baby, what do you say about stopping at June Lake? We would be able to fish there."

It's not like we had to be somewhere by anytime, so who cares if we stop for a day or two to just fool around? A snort came from the speakers,

"Sure, why not? Not like we have anywhere to be." Her words echoed mine unknowingly and I loved that about us. We were so attuned with each other we both echo what the other is thinking. She turned into June Lake Junction when we came up on it. Around five miles in we came up on June Lake Loop and one mile up that we encountered the kiosk leading into the campground. We got through it and started looking for a campsite to set up shop in. We finally found a campsite: #54, Baby turned around and backed in. Around us were large boulders, some as big as Baby in her base form, some were only just big enough to be called boulders but still climbable.

Three days and 20 fish later (I only caught three, Baby swam out into the lake and caught the rest, scaring multiple fishermen in the process) we packed up and left the area and started heading east. Less than five hours later we were in Nevada, courtesy of Baby's blatant speeding, rounding the bend into a Native American reservation near a place called Pyramid Lake. After there we got onto old highway 30 and started northwards back into California. That night we got back into Cali and spent the night on the side of the road next to a clump of large Aspen trees.

That morning at 5:30 (I wasn't awake at the time, I woke up around 10, Baby told me that's what time she started driving) we started on the road again and around 11 we drove into the small town of Fort Bidwell, but it turned out to be a bust, since the Fort ruins were closed. Moving on we came to a fork in the road leading out of the town; one led up a dirt road and the other was paved. Even though the road wasn't paved it was the County road, so we both just kinda went 'whatever, it's not like we can't get through or over any obstacles' and started up the road. On the way up I saw a weird looking pine tree, it was more like a tree with fern leaves than an actual pine tree, like the tree next to it, which had the classic single pine needles on its branches.

Stopping Baby, I climbed out of the drivers side and pulled a piece off of each tree. Putting the two different types of needles into Baby's glove box, we continued on until we reached a mud puddle, where Baby's back tires got stuck. I groaned when she tried to accelerate out of it but the only thing that happened was her tires spinning and sticky barf colored mud and black ice being splashed up onto the flanks of the Impala. Baby growled and I got out so she could shift and walk out of the mud. After she got out, she shifted back and we were on our way. About five miles later there was a lake… One that was empty of people… Baby slowed to a crawl of two mph and that's when I shoved the door open and bailed, running full tilt for the small pristine alpine lake.

Baby yelped, jerking to a stop at my sudden movements, shifting quickly and running after me. She was too late though. I had already jumped into the small lake. Seeing that I was soaking but fine, Baby glared at me for all of three seconds before she jumped in herself and swiped a large black across the water, splashing me. Grinning up at her, I splashed her back and dove under the water to dodge the returning wall of liquid. Four hours later we were both crawling out of the lake, all of our energy spent, but even then, every time we glanced at each other we would break down laughing again.

The sound of sucking wind and the sight of sticks moving across the ground caught our attention and we both sobered very quickly; our curiosity was piqued. We looked at each other and crept around the corner cautiously, Baby moved quieter than what you would think all 20 feet of her could. She and I looked around the corner to see a glowing, swirly, greenish- blue, streaked with reds and oranges spiral opening about twenty feet away in the middle of the road. Never have I ever been so happy that there were no people around to see this.

Baby shifted back into her Impala form and popped open her driver's side door in invitation and I slid in, giving her a nod as I pulled the door closed. She started her engine and rolled forward into the Portal (that's what I'm gonna call it from now on) and for the nest ten seconds, all I saw was a bright white light surrounding Baby. Now, I know what you're thinking: who in their right mind would ever randomly go into a swirly portal thing when they don't know what it is or what it does or where it leads? Well, at this point in our lives we could care less. Baby is always being hunted here by her kind, and by extension, so am I. By going into the Portal, we might be able to start over without having to look over our shoulders periodically. At least…. I hope we can, anyway….


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

This story won't shut up so I'm going to keep going until, it does. Updates will be sporadic. Enjoy, and Review!

SPN...SM...

January 13, 2008

We fell out on the other side on the same road we drove in on: County road two. Baby rolled to a stop and her soft, astonished voice came rumbling from the speakers,

"Veijo, we made it! It might not look all that different, but it is! We can start over!"

I looked around in wonder and made a noise of agreement. She was right, it looks the same t this place feels completely different from where we just came. Suddenly there was a loud whooshing and a snap of air so loud it sounded like a bullwhip and Baby and I both flinched. I flipped around in my seat to look for the Portal, but it was gone, the only evidence of its presence was a semicircle of small debris littered around the area of the Portal opening. We were well and truly trapped here. I grinned widely and whooped in joy, as did Baby. She was happy enough to throw her engine in gear and shoot off into a clearing and do donuts, soon I was getting dizzy but I was too happy to care at this point. We were free! We wouldn't have to look over our shoulders any more, we could finally start over and build ourselves a life here!

After about ten minutes of Baby and I doing donuts in the clearing we continued down the county road, Highway to Hell blasting from her speakers and the two of us were sing along to it at the top of our lungs. Soon we came into a small town in Idaho called Sonner, where we pulled into the first motel we saw since it was getting dark.

Sonner was a nice little town with about 1000 people living there and there was an abundance of classic and new cars alike around. Soon enough I had hacked the state records (a useful skill to know when on the run from aliens who had contacts everywhere) and forged a honest to God whole new life for us under our real names: Veijo Banner, 1967 Chevrolet Impala registered to her (it's better to have Baby registered as a car so I look like I'm alone). Since it was January in Idaho, snow was coming down and clumping in little drifts along the roadside and around plants, so when Baby and I went to explore town it was like a little winter wonderland. As we started to drift into the neighborhoods I noticed there were houses for sale. When we returned to the motel I went back into the records and made myself a bank account and leached a couple million dollars from a couple million accounts across the country and the next morning Baby and I went out to look a some of the houses. Most of the houses we looked at had an acre plot of land out back but very little cover for Baby if she wanted to shift and most of the garages were too small for her even when she was in her Impala form. All except for the last house. The last house we looked at was on the outskirts of town down a mile long dirt road (that was being covered in snow as we drove down it, but it would be great in the summertime) and had a three acre plot of land with trees and a large enough garage for Baby to be able to shift if she wanted. The house was the same size as all of the others just with more land and evergreen forest surrounding it. We ended up getting that house and starting over in little Sonner, Idaho.


	3. Chapter 3: three years later

_Hey so, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a shit ton of things to do inbetween then and now. Btw nothing Supernatural is mine, only Tasian, Viejo, the places they live in and the plot are mine. Nothing else. Enjoy the show._

Three Years Later, May

Baby rolled down the road humming along while I tapped out the beat to Bob Seger's Against the Wind on her steering wheel. We were on our way out to our favorite fishing hole, one that no beings but us knew about. Baby had found it while she was out driving around exploring our new home, two years ago. We had just set up camp down at the shore of the lake and I had just put everything down to walk over to the water's edge to wash my hands when a giant wave of water slams down on my head.

Shaking the water out of my short blonde hair I scanned the area only to get drenched as Baby splashed another wall of pristine lake water at me from where she was standing in the lake. I laughed and dived in, swimming out to where she was standing and ducking under the surface when she tried to splash me again. Popping up next to her back I grabbed at the ridge of bones that barely came out of the water, climbing up and sitting there. Then I splashed her as she turned her head back to look at me.

By nightfall we had played to our heart's content in the lake and we finally got some wood and started a fire next to our camp. I woke up three hours later when I heard rustling outside from the tree line. It can't be Baby because she's on the other side of the tent and I would of woken up if she moved. Listening carefully I heard something odd. There was no sound other than Baby's barely noticeable breathing. Even at night there's some sort of sound in the forest. A claw ripped the side of my tent and caught me on my arm and I yelled as a large weight pushed down on my chest, cutting off my breathing. The last sound I heard was Baby roaring in rage.

I woke up hanging from the ceiling by moldy ropes. Looking around me I saw a man hanging by the same moldy ropes next to me. He had short spiky dirty blond hair, he was clad in a leather jacket and a pair of worn jeans. He looked almost familiar, which was odd because I don't know many in the area. A low moan escaped his lips as he started to wriggle in the ropes holding his hands above spinning in place. His face finally came around and I gasped silently, he looked like Dean Winchester! Looking around the room some more I spotted his bag just as remembered that I had my knife in me, concealed into a little pocket in my pajamas; let it be said I don't do anything without some sort of weapon on me. Even when sleeping. Living with Baby has taught me that much at least.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" The rough voice caught me by surprise and I jumped, twisting in my ropes to face him with wide whiskey colored eyes. Calming myself down, I forced myself to talk,

"Yea, I'm good. If not a little tied up at the moment."

He chuckled tensely at my ill placed joke. Before he could say anything else a low growl resounded through the cavern we were in. it wasn't Baby, not even close to what she sounded like. "Apparently our host is home," I muttered to myself. The man next to me cracked a small smirk. Looks like I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was. Feeling a short blast of air on my face, I blinked and looked up only to come face to face with a creature I had thought exclusively existed in Supernatural: a Windigo. The inhuman face was lees than ten inches from mine and the beady black irises of the beast stared into my soul hungrily.

I lurched to the side, hitting the guy next to me in the process, kicking up my foot at the same time to nail the creature in the face. Executing a series of complicated moves I twisted my foot up and grabbed my knife and cut myself down in all of two seconds. Landing in a crouch I swiped up at the Windigo and it roared in pain. Turns out having an alien knife for a weapon comes in handy.

Now, if the other guy in here is who I think it is then his bag most likely has a flair gun and the other one is around here somewhere. Racing over and ripping his bag open while the monster was distracted, I grabbed the first thing that felt like a gun and I whipped around to shoot the thing as it rushed me. The click of the trigger was loud in the cavern and a flash of bright red light shot out the barrel as the thing in front of me screamed and melted into ashy goo.

Feeling a gaze on my back, I turned around to see the guy staring at me in awe. I fell back breathing heavily only to stand and walk over to the person still hanging and cut his ropes. Rubbing his wrists he stood up and I could finally see that he was about 6'1 and very buff. Then he spoke.

"Are you a hunter?"

I looked at him oddly and answered with a slow drawn out no. Shaking off the feeling from the adrenaline I extended my hand to him,

"Viejo Banner at your service. What do you say to getting out of this hell hole?"

He shook my hand and wryly smiled,

"Dean Winchester. I totally agree with you but I gotta find my brother first."

My mind just went from well this better not be who I think it is to oh shit I know where in the multiverse we are now in .00001 seconds flat. Offering a shaky smile I agreed with him, tilting my head to the side as I heard footsteps rapidly approaching us. Then, standing at the entrance of the cavern was Sam Winchester himself in all his glory holing a flair gun and sweeping the room. He only stepped forward when he caught sight of Dean standing up relatively unharmed. He hadn't noticed me yet. He rushed over and hugged Dean and the two separated after a minute.

"Looks like we didn't have to look far for your brother." I decided to announce my presence at last. Sam's eyes snapped to me and he pulled a pistol, which was stopped by Dean with three words: she's with me. I stepped out from the shadowy wall I was leaning against and started walking toward the entrance so I could go find Baby and haul ass back to our house to research anything and everything I could to prove what universe we are in.

"Where are you going? Don't you need help finding your way out and getting home?" Sam's voice stepped me in my tracks. I just realized I had no idea what face system I was in currently. I turned around and said yes to both questions.

As we were reaching the entrance to the caves I could hear Baby roaring. Both Sam and Dean stoped to pull pistols out but I waved them off and whistled a shrill two note bast into the morning air. Then I respected it one more time which told Baby I was fine but with people who didn't know about us. I heard an answering roar back, making me sigh in relief and the brothers tense even more. When we stepped into the morning sunlight my eyes adjusted to my surroundings and I instantly spotted the famous Winchester Impala.

I nodded my aproval to myself, ignoring the looked I got from the brothers. Dean opened his mouth to ask me a question when the furious growl of Baby's ending reached our ears. I watched as she pulled up the dirt trail the Winchesters had created and I heard the slight sputter from her engineer as she realized who I was standing by. Dean made a slight choking sound behind me as he saw Baby's form was the same as his own baby. A large smile split my face as Baby slid to a stop merely three inches from my knees and I silently laughed at the fact that the brothers had backed up multiple paces in slight fear.

"Well, thank you for helping me but I think I'll be in my way back home now. Hope we see each other again sometime." I walked around to the open drivers door and Baby and I shot off before either brother could say anything in return. As soon as we were out of sight I slumped back against the seat in disbelief. I had just met the Winchester brothers. The. Mother. Fucking. Winchester. Brothers.

"Baby, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we are in the Supernatural universe? If that's what you're thinking then yes. Yea I am." We drove back to camp in silence, packed up our stuff and headed home. Neither one of us wanted to voice our fears on what this might mean for us in the future. Slumping back in the seat as Carry On My Wayeaed Son played I voiced both of our thoughts,

"Well shit. Isn't this an ironic song right now?"


End file.
